Slowly Breaking
by Seeha
Summary: "Understand this King." His voice echoed in my head. "You're mine," Images of him flashed through my mind. "Whether you like it or not." he chuckled, licking my hot skin with his cold tongue. I shivered, remembering how it trailed up my throat, but still moaning softly. (Hichi/Ichi two-shot, Dub con warning)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach T.T or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Ichigo's Point of View**

_"Understand this King."_

His voice echoed in my head.

_"You're mine,"_

Images of him flashed through my mind.

_"Whether you like it or not."_ he chuckled, licking my hot skin with his cold tongue.

I shivered, remembering how it trailed up my throat, but still moaning softly, already given in to his touches.

_"Never forget that."_

I rolled over on my side.

_How could I let this let this get this far?.._. I closed, my eyes knowing I would see him.

I stood there a slight breeze ruffling my hair.

_Where is he?_ I thought, looking around

"Miss me?" His voice sent shivers down my spine.

I turned, but I was a moment too late.

He tackled me on my back, then straddled my waist, I tried shoving him off, but that's what he wanted me to do, he grabbed my wrists tightly in one hand, then he took his sword with his other hand and stabbed it through the building a few inches above my head, then tied my hands together with the cloth tightly.

I glared at him, gritting my teeth, as I continued to squirm.

He just merely chuckled at my attempts "Oh King," He stroked my cheek with his thumb, almost affectionately, keyword almost.

"Get the hell off of me!" I growled,

He laughed "Who's gonna make me huh? Surely not you!" he leaned over my face, trailing his hands down my sides then stopped under my ribcage. He smirked, pulling on the fabric of my shirt with both hands, "Let's get rid of this shall we?" with a swift tug it ripped cleanly off, exposing my torso.

"Bast-!" I cut off when I saw the look in his eyes, I know that look! My eyes widened, has he licked his lips, a predatory lust in his eyes.

He grinned widely noticing the fear in my eyes "I'll be gentle, if you behave," he purred the last two words. I blushed, gulping as he brushed his lips against mine his hands sliding down to the hem of my pants then up my stomach.

I shivered enjoying the sensations; "Ya like that king?" he grinned, as I nodded giving into the touches, losing my common sense as he tweaked my nipples rolling them in between his nimble, white fingers. I arched my back slightly moaning, "Look at hard they are King," he snickered, leaning down taking a nub into his mouth, sucking on it. I couldn't help myself, I needed more.

"Ahh~, please Hichigo I need more," I begged, trying to grind our groins together, he stared at me for a second no smirk, or grin on his face, but very slowly his lips curled into a smirk, his eyes sparking with triumph.

"As you wish King," I cried out slightly as he grinded our groins roughly against each other.

"Fuck," I hissed, in pleasure as he continue rolling his hips, he bent down licking the shell of my ear, slowly.

"You're mine." that sentence brought me back to my senses.

I gritted my teeth _How could I have given in so easily?_ my blood boiled, _I won't give in_! growling slightly I jerked my head to the side.

"No! Stop!" his hips against mine, froze the temperature suddenly dropping.

For a moment I felt fear growing inside my chest, but I forced it down, I'd be damned before I let my hollow know I was afraid of him. His fingers grabbed my chin roughly jerking it back to face him, his gold eyes burning with anger, I glared back.

"Did ya just tell me to stop King?" his voice was cold, and had a hint of warning to it, as though he almost dared me to test him.

"You heard me!" I yanked my wrists, trying to get them free but the cloth only started tighten uncomfortably against my skin, "Get the fuck off me!" I squirmed in frustration, continuing to try and free my wrists, the cloth now making a uncomfortable, burning sensation.

"And if I don't get off?" he question, his hand making it's way up my chest, I closed my eyes, forcing myself to not give in again, I reopened them glaring at him.

"Then I'll do this," I spit in his eye, he flinched in surprise at first but then very slowly he wiped his eye, his reaction surprised me, he smiled. Now it was my turn to be confused.

_Why the fuck is he smiling?_ I thought, but as I continued to look at him, realized what smile that was, my blood ran cold. He used this smile often whenever I fought back at him, it was a evil smile filled a sinful promise.

I shook my head fiercely, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again, as his eyes matched that smile.

"Shut up and enjoy it my little shinigami." he cooed, grinning he grabbed a fistful of my hair yanking my head back, exposing my neck more for him, I winced as a shock of pain coursed through my head. His mouth attacked my neck, nipping, biting, and sucking, leaving large and very noticeable hickeys on my skin, that would both be hard to find and explain if anyone found out.

"P-please stop," I begged, as my arousal returned slowly as my body reacted to these painful, but yet pleasurable acts.

He grabbed my cock through my pants roughly massaging the organ, "You've been a naughty Shinigami, Ichigo," he nipped my earlobe pulling it slightly with his teeth "and naughty little Shinigamis need to be punished," releasing my hair, he grabbed my hips tightly flipping me over onto my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him over my shoulder, as he lifted my ass in the air, he smirked at me pulling down my pants then my underwear throwing them to the side, "What's it look like, I'm punishing ya," I was about to retort something when suddenly** SMACK** his hand slapped my ass, I yelped lurching forward, trying to squirm away but he grabbed my hips again, yanking me back.

"Hold still Ichigo, or it's gonna hurt more," he spanked my ass again, I yelped again, he just continued, once in a while my ass cheeks soothingly with a cold hand, but then continuing. "Your ass looks so yummy when it's red like this," I felt him lean over me licking the back of my neck, I blushed deeply I was getting even more hard just by him dirty talking into my ear, and spanking me. One of his cold hands reached in between my legs, pumping my cock slowly rubbing the leaking slit with his thumb, "Aww does someone like it when I spanked their ass?" to empathize his point he gave another hard slap to my ass.

I nodded weakly, slumping forward, releasing my cock he groped my sore butt, kneading and massaging it gently, soothing the pain slightly, "Say your sorry Ichigo," he purred in my ear, I didn't have the strength resist or anything, I need him so much.

"I'm..." I looked at him over my shoulder "I'm sorry Hichigo," I licked his lips, grinding my ass into his hands, "Please forgive me," I pleaded with my brown eyes, as he just watched me.

Then he grinned widely "You're forgiven," releasing my ass, he bent down his tongue gliding around my entrance, wetting the ring of muscle with his saliva, I moaned in pleasure thrusting my hips back slightly, as his tongue delved into my insides.

I whined in estacy as he continued to fuck me with his tongue, his hand snaking up my inner thigh cupping and massaging my balls, I moaned, I felt my climax approaching, but before I could reach it Hichigo's hand grabbed the base of my cock tightly, making it impossible to cum. I squirmed, thrusting my hips."P-please Hichigo,"

"Please what?"

I bowed my head, tears gathering in my eyes, "Please fuck me Hichigo, I need you so much~" I begged, my voice cracking slightly, I needed release so bad that it was painful.

I heard the sound of him pulling down his hakama, his one hand still gripping my dick then I felt the tip of his erection rubbing and teasing my entrance, "I want to hear you beg more, King," he purred evilly, a tear of frustration slide down my cheek as I lifted my head and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Please fuck me with your cock," I grinded back onto the organ "I want it so much," another tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at him with begging eyes. For a second his facial expression soften, the sadist look in his eye disappearing but quickly returned as he slammed into me. I screamed hoarsely as he continued to piston his hips, immediately finding my prostate. I screamed even louder, thrusting my hips back meeting his violent thrusts.

My cock burned painfully, as his fingers tightened even more, "Please Hichigo~ Ahhh~!" I tugged furiously on my restraints more tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm so close now Ichigo," he bit the back of my neck, I knew there'd be a mark there "Should I let you cum?"

I nodded furiously "Please~ Ahh~ Let me cum Hichigo-sama~!"

His thrusts started falling more and more out of rhythm until they were short and shallow thrusts, I cried out as his hand released my cock. I exploded, stars flashing before my eyes, my cum splattering the window beneath me, with a small moan of pleasure, Hichigo came my insides milking him of his seed, my eyes rolled to the back off my head as I collapsed stomach first into the white puddle beneath me

**Hichigo's point of view**

I stroked my King's hair, pulling out and watching as my sperm leaked out of his entrance and down his thighs. Reaching up I undid the cloth, immediately he rolled onto his side, his cum covering his stomach, lifting his chin I planted a gentle his on his lips. He tried to return it but failed as he was slowly losing conscious.

_No matter what, I will break you,_ kissing him one last time, I watched as he slowly disappeared, sighing I pulled my sword out of the skyscraper, and placed it on my back. The wind blew slightly ruffling my hair and I grinned as I stared at the puddle of cum, then my reflection in another mirror. _Something tells me that next time will be a hell of a lot more fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, if I did...*pervy thoughts***

**Finally got around to doing the next chapter, But anyway enjoy ^^ Fyi it's been like a month or so.  
**

**Hichigo's point of view**

The wind blew steadily, it felt nice but what felt even better was the beautiful strawberry sucking my dick, "That's a good boy," I cooed, stroking my King's head as he was slowly inching is mouth down onto my cock, he still couldn't get the last two inches but he was getting there. I smiled as he looked up at me with those big brown eyes as though asking for more praise, oh how I wish his friends could see him now, I continued petting his hair, as he swirled his tongue around the sides bobbing his head up and down slightly. I leaned my head back against the wall closing my eyes, enjoying that talented tongue of his. I could fell my climax approaching, as his bobbing moved up and down faster, sucker harder, grazing his teeth along the sides, I shivered, he knew I loved it when he did that. But I wanted to cum somewhere else. I gently tugged his soft locks, signalling for him to come up. He looked at me begging for me to let him continue, I chuckled pulling a little harder, he pulled his head back, licking some pre-cum off the tip as he sat back on his legs.

"It's took a while, but I've finally broke you, haven't I," I smirked, wiping some cum off his lips and placing two fingers at his mouth, without any command he took them in his mouth swiping his tongue over every ridge, alternating between hard sucks, to softer ones. "What a shame it'd be if your friends were to see you right now," his eyes immediately turned to shame, his actions coming to a halt.

"They be ashamed that I was broken so easily..." he whispered around my fingers, his voice filled with sadness, my smile disappeared.

I hated seeing my King upset, it made a weird feeling stir where my heart would be, I didn't like it, I cupped his face gently pulling his closer, till he sat in my lap, "Who cares what they think, I'm the only one that matters," I kissed the many marks along his neck, watching his expression, for a moment that old fire and fight flared in his eyes; but died, I kissed my way up his neck and up to his lips. "I am the only one that matters, right?" I purred, brushing my lips against his, I could tell he was conflicted with his emotions, biting his lip, then staring down at his hands, which clenched tightly into his lap.

"...Yes.." he whispered, still looking down, but I was having none of that, I lifted his chin gently, his eyes flickered, not meeting mine.

"Look at me Ichigo," I purred, caressing his cheek slowly with my thumb, his eyes met mine, "Now say it louder, I'm the only thing that matters,"

"Y-You're..." he looked down, "I-I can't say it..."

I pursed my lips, "I guess I'll have to break you down a little more won't I," his eyes widen like saucers, with fear at those words.

"No, please-," I kissed him gently cutting him off.

"Shh, King I'm not gonna hurt ya," I whispered, stroking his back soothingly, ok maybe he wasn't fully broken but he was close. "Now let's forget about it ok," he nodded, shame still in his eyes, but I knew how to change that. I kissed him deeply. my tongue sliding against his bottom lip gently, he didn't respond that look still in his eyes, kicking it up a notch I glided my hands up his chest, gently rolled his nipples between my fingers, they could be so sensitive. He moaned loudly arching his back into my touch. "I would never hurt ya..._" Much anyway_ I thought, not wanting to say it aloud and scare him again. The fear diseased, as I continued gently rolling his pink nubs between my fingers, I licked my lips purring seductively, "Look how perky they are King," his cheeks flamed a deep red.

"D-don't say that-," he moaned, as I latched down onto one of his nipples, suckling gently, tweaking the other small nub with my other hand. He moaned louder, arching his back even more, then a cheeky grin crossed his lips "Aww Hichigo you're like a little baby," I glared up at him biting a bit on his nipple, he winced slightly he knew I wanted him to shut up. I trailed my nails lightly down his stomach, but he didn't notice, "Sorry- ooh~" he jerked, his hips as I grazed the tip of my nails over the head of his member, which was already leaking small drops of white precum.

I pulled my mouth away from the pink nub, "Look it how aroused ya are," I smirked, "All just from getting you're nipples played with," he scowled, at me with annoyance but that didn't hide the lust and desire in his eyes. He cupped my face bringing it closer to his, crashing our mouths into a fiery, heated kiss. We wrestled for dominance but we both knew who was going to win this fight, I grabbed a handful of his orange locks at the back of his neck, yanking his head back slightly allowing me to gain more dominance and the upper hand. He whimpered involuntary his hands gripping my shirt, then going to my pants, tugging on them roughly, his beautiful brown eyes, silently begging to me. I knew what he wanted, I pulled away a thin thread of saliva connecting us then breaking. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, that feeling from before stirred again in me, I tried forcing it down but it wouldn't go, it kept building and building up. My throat constricted, making it hard for me to say anything, it was in the same place as before, but it wasn't possible for me to have a heart why was I feeling such a strong feeling? Ichigo raised an eyebrow tilting his head to the side slightly like a dog, eyeing me.

"Are you ok, Hichigo?"

I nodded "I'm fine," I choked out, I coughed slightly, clearing my throat.

Ichigo smiled, teasingly "Something wrong Hichigo? Cat got your tongue?" I knew he was waiting for some reaction, when he didn't get one the smile disappeared. "Is something wrong, Hichigo," he asked, I could hear the slight worry in his voice, I didn't say anything a long silence hanging between us, not even the wind was blowing any more, finally I spoke.

"Ichigo..." he flinched not enough for a normal human to notice but I did, I cupped his face, gently stroking his cheek. "I," I couldn't really be saying this right now, "I love you," I'm a hollow I don't give a damn about anyone or anything, hollows can't love, all they do is hunger for death, and hate...But why am I feeling this way?

"Hichigo, I-"

"You don't need to say anything just ignore what I just said," I couldn't stop the irritation from leaking into my voice.

"No, let me-"

"Drop it was nothing-"

"Goddamn it Hichigo let me finish," he snapped, his eyes blazing with anger, I held my tongue, he waited then sighed "Hichigo, I love you too," my jaw dropped.

"What?" I was so taken aback.

"Yeah," he blushed a light pink, he smiled slightly, "I'm glad you feel the same," I stared, my eyes wide, a new sense of responsibility and possessiveness filled me.

"I hope ya know what this means, right?"

He snorted "Knowing you, of course I do," I kissed him deeply.

"Good, but if ya cross a line I'm gonna have to show ya who ya who belong to," I smirked, as he blushed even deeper.

"Shaddup," despite the annoyance on his face, I could tell he liked that idea.

I smirked even more, grabbing his dick which had gotten a little limp "Now where were we," I cackled,arousal racing through out my entire being, then I pushed Ichigo onto his back, opening up my shirt "Lay back and enjoy King," he opened his legs enabling me to get in between them, until my clothed groin touched his.

"Oh I will," he said, smiling happily, and seeing that smile made me happy. I slowly stripped each article of clothing, revealing myself slowly bit by bit to the my King, his eyes ravished hungrily over my body, his member stiffening even more. I grin widely secretly basking in his attention. I shivered involuntary as my bare chest was exposed to the slightly cold air, causing my nipples to harden, Ichigo eyed them, I knew he wanted a taste, but that would have to wait another time. Sick of teasing I disposed of any other clothing tossing them over my shoulder not caring where they landed. I went to suck on my fingers and lube them but Ichigo reached out stopping me.

"I'll be fine, I just need you," he whispered, his voice needy.

"I don't wanna hurt ya be patient," I kissed his wrist, sticking two fingers into my mouth coating every ridge with saliva, then I pulled them out aligning them with his pink, puckered entrance. I leaned down kissing him as I circled the ring of muscle then slowly inched the digit into him. I felt his insides tighten up for a moment but then quickly relaxed.

"Oh hurry ahh~" I pulled my finger in and out slowly then added the second, my member hardening even more as I felt his warm insides tighten around my fingers, God how I wanted to just ram into him right then, and fuck him senseless. But I held back scissoring my fingers, stretching and preping him for something bigger, I pulled out my fingers suiting him as prepared. I rubbed my hand over the head of my cock precum smearing onto the palm of my hand, using it as a lube I ran it up and down my shaft coating it, then gripped the base of my manhood, aligning it with Ichigo's entrance. I felt him twitch with anticipation.

"Look at me Ichigo," I petted his cheek, as I slowly sheathed myself into my King, his eyes never leaving mine. He threw back his head moaning loudly as I already hit his prostate dead on.

"Just fuck me Hichigo~" he cried out beggingly, I let out an animalistic growl, grabbing onto his hips, pounding into him, his heavenly, warm walls tightened and untightened around me. Ichigo's moans rang like a melody tumbling freely from those plump lips of his, his voice rose higher as he clutched my shirt, that happen to be in his reach, as he arched his back and withered in pleasure. Bucking his hips trying to drive me in deeper.

"Ahh! H-Hichi~" his squealed in ecstasy, as I rammed his prostate, his voice almost reaching a scream, "I-I'm g-goohh ahh~" he body thrashed as he came, his cum flying and splattering onto his stomach, with his walls tightening around me I knew I was going to last long, I thrusted wildly, as an intense pleasure built up in my stomach, it was never this intense, I gave a final hard thrust filling my King with my warm cum, his insides milking me dry of my seed. I planted my hands on either side of Ichigo's head panting heavily, sweat covering both of our bodies, I was the first to recover slowly pulling out of him, watching as cum leaked out onto the window. I stood up tiredly, watching Ichigo's eyes flutter, betraying the sleep that was almost upon him. I gathered his clothes setting them down by him, then laying down beside him putting my arm around him and under his head as he cuddled into my chest.

"Next...let's do it..in my bed," he mumbled, his warm breath tickling my skin, but I grinned all the same kissing his forehead, and holding him closer.

"Sounds like a plan King" I felt his lips curl into a small smile, "I love ya King," I heard his soft snores, his body slowing fading from me. Even though he was asleep I had a feeling that he still heard me.

* * *

**Omg finally did it *dances* I'm soooo proud of this ^^ I hope you all enjoyed I loved typing this chapter.**


End file.
